A Door to Light or Darkness, Kingdom Hearts
by Aemi and Kaoru
Summary: Two girls, one dream. Can they achieve what the past has not?
1. A Dream to Beginning

**A Door to Light or Darkness, Kingdom Hearts**

_a joint fan fiction by Aemi Takahashi and Kaoru Hiirigizawa_

* * *

Notes from the Authors  
Kaoru : Hiyee! XD This is the new fan fiction Aemi-chi was talking about. Hope you like it! XD Happy reading!

Disclaimer  
Kingdom Hearts is property of Squaresoft and Disney. The extra characters (Shasa, Aira and a few others) as well as the plot are property of Aemi and Kaoru.

* * *

Chapter One

A girl walked across a dark hallway. Her only light was her shining green pendant on a silver necklace. She walked and walked until she spotted a door. It was a white door.

'Beyond lies what you seek.' A mysterious voice said.

She walked to the door and tried to open it, but she couldn't. She sighed.

"How can I ever open this door?" She said to herself.

She sat down on the floor and began to think. The girl thought of an idea.

"Maybe I can open it with a key." She thought. She stood up and looked for a key.

Suddenly, the voice spoke again. "Only you and another can open the door."

"Eh?" She looked back and forth. Seeking where the voice had come from. "Weird..."

She started looking for a key again.

"You are clueless aren't you?" A voice from her side said.

She looked at who it was. It was a boy in a red suit. His hair was spiked up in all directions too.

Shasa's mouth opened wide. "You are..."

-mwee! mwee! mwee! mwee!- an alarm clock rang. It brought the girl back to 'real life'.

"What the-- Who was... Was that..." The girl sighed.

"Shasa! I want you to get some stuff from the groceries! Please come down so I can give you the list!" Shasa's mom shouted from the stairs.

Shasa sighed again. "Fine! I'm coming" She then, fixed her self up, not forgetting about her dream.

"Was that really the door?" She thought to herself as she exited through the door. Not knowing what had happened to her necklace.

* * *

A scream.

It started soft... then grew louder.. and louder.. and--

THUD!

A girl sat up, rubbing her lower back.

"Itai, itai... what's up with this dream!" She said. She stood up slowly, shrieking in pain as she stretched.

"Aggh!" She woke up with a scream. Totally oblivious to what had happened in her dream.

"My head is throbbing..." She said, putting one hand on her forehead.

knock knock!

"Come in..." She said.

"Aira?" Her mom, Sachiko said, peeking through the door.

"Are you all right, honey? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine mom, I just have a headache."

"Okay then. Get some more rest."

"Nah, I think I just need some fresh air."

"Okay. Do you think you can take your cousin Chrys on a stroll, too? Ayame and I need to prepare some stuff for the party tonight."

"Sure mom. I don't mind walking around with my so-called alien of a 'cousin' who was given birth by his DAD."

"Aira, you know what happened. Your uncle got abducted, and alien planted stuff in him, and so he gave birth to an alien."

"Yes, yes, I know that. It's just ... embarrassing. The only people who find it cool are the nerds at my school.." She said, folding her arms and pouting.

* * *

Shasa walked to the groceries and looked at her mom's list looking for the items one by one. At the groceries, a girl stacked the cans of Chunkee Corned Beef into a neat square pyramid a bit larger than herself. She brushed the sweat off her forehead after stepping down from a stool.

"I hope nothing happens to this again. I wouldn't wanna rebuild it the fifth time," she thought as she sweat dropped. "Chouko, this isn't part of your pay."

"Hm... Some tuna, canned meat, vegetables, fruits, some... stuff... and hey! There's the Chunkee Corned Beef!"

Shasa rushed to the neatly piled cans and picked one from the side.

"Okay! Next on the list is..." The cans in front of her started to shake. "Oh no, what have I done?"

One by one from the top, the cans started to fall down and soon, the neatly piled cans were no longer in a pyramid but were all over the place. Some were opened and some where not.

"Oh no... My bad..."

* * *

"Sqeebleboo, sqee sqee, Aira?" Chrys said. He was quite fond of speaking in his native tongue, Alien language, to make Aira mad. Chrys seemed invinsible to Aira's mallet.

"Right back atcha, sport." Aira said, rolling her eyes. "I still don't know what you're saying, Chrys. I need to walk around town and you need to come along."

Aira put on a cap on Chrys, who was only 5 years old, and put a visor on herself.

"Let's go." She said while walking out the door and making her way into the town.

* * *

"I am so... so sorry!" Shasa bowed to whomever had built the nicely piled up caned goods.

"I promise I will tell my mom about this!" She bowed again.

"My dad will pay for all the spilt... stuff... I am so sorry!" She said this since she is the daughter of the richest person in the Destiny Islands. A great group of islands in which they live in.

"I am so sorry!" She bowed again. This time up to the floor. Her knees touched the ground and her hands touched her forehead. And as she looked up again, her hands touched her necklace.

Soon, the neatly piled cans were back in place. She didn't know how it happened. But it seemed it was because of her necklace.

"My necklace... It's... a key..."

Chouko turned around slowly. She thought she heard her worth-sweat-and-blood pyramid crash, but it was still as perfect as it was a second ago.

"I must be getting paranoid..." she spoke aloud to herself as she walked away shaking.

* * *

I'm hungry." Chrys said, stopping in the middle of the street and pouting.

"Oh, dear Lord, not this aga--"

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Chrys cried out loud, in a very unpleasant way of an alien. Aira grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

"You're making me feel embarassed, Chryssy-poo. Let's go into the grocery store and buy some popsicles!"

"OKAY!" He said, jumping onto Aira's shoulders.

"Ooof!"

* * *

"How--"

'Only you and another can open the door--'

"Maybe... This is what it meant... That dream..." Shasa said to herself. She looked up at the piled up cans again. "But then... Why me?"

She went on and got her mom's groceries and headed home. But before going straight home, she went to the place where the sunset is best seen. She sat on the swings and started to think.

"Why me?"

* * *

It was sunset, and Chrys' popsicle had melted in his stomach. Aira didn't buy one.

"I think we have to head home, Chrys. It's almost time for that party mom and auntie have planned so long ago.. you know, that party with all the rich people in Destiny Islands?" Aira's eyes sparkled with the thought of meeting rich people.. perhaps even a rich and handsome young man.

"You're doing the eye twinkly thing again, Aira." Chrys said, walking alongside.

They passed by the swings, and for some odd reason Chrys started to talk about dreams.

"Last night, I had a dream, and then I was in this dark place, and I fell and hurt my back.. and there was this white door..." Aira said, passing by the swings where Shasa was.

"A door... but to where? Is it to light? It is white... Hm..." Shasa continued on to think. She then heard people talking behind her. She looked at them and then walked toward them.

"I don't know where the white door leads too.. but there was this voice, and it said.. 'only you and another can open the door'." Aira continued.

"Huh!" Shasa sped up her pace and stopped in front of the two. "Don't tell me you had the same dream!" Shasa asked suddenly.

Chrys tilted his head and hid behind Aira, afraid of being taunted.

"Eavesdropping is not a very admirable thing. But anywho, if your dream was exactly like mine, then yes, we had the same dream."

"Oh... I'm sorry. For eavesdropping that is. I didn't mean to." Shasa said as she bowed down. As she did, she saw the little alien child hiding behind Aira.

Just as she liked saying hello to people, she said. "Again I am sorry. But anyways, hello to the both of you."

She lowered her self to the five year old's level. "I never introduced myself, I am Shasa Yuruyaka. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to the five year old and smiled.

"It's ok." Aira said, looking down as Shasa introduced herself to Chrys. "I'm Aira, by the way. That's my cousin, Chrys."

Chrys hesitated. He looked up to Aira to see if it was alright, and Aira nodded. He held out to reach Shasa's hand. Shasa smiled as the two shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Chrys." She said as she stood up straight again and held out her hand, this time to Aira.

Shasa just continued to smile. "If you dont want to shake a hand I shook with others, it's fine. I'll use the other one if you'd like."

Aira raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I? I take it you're the daughter of Mizuhara and Izumi Yuruyaka?" she asked.

"You mean the richest people in Destiny Islands' daughter... Um... Uh... Oh... No..." Shasa said. She didn't really want people knowing she's the richest person's daughter. They'd think that she's big headed and stuff like that. But what she really is, is a girl with a gentle heart.

"Ahaha... Why would you think that!" Shasa said. Forgetting she had already said her last name.

"Well, you have their last name, and I see a resemblance. I met them when they met my uncle after he got abducted by aliens. Sounds funny, right? Well, my cousin Chrys right here's proof."

* * *

As Chouko walked home, she counted the money paid to her. She took a part-time job at a grocery just for an iPod.

"One hundred and sixty, one hundred and eighty..."

But as she went through the park, wind blew and scattered the bills all around. She looked around if anyone saw what had happened. There were two people around the swings. She turned red and sighed. She simply picked all the bills she could find and left. She only had a hundred and twenty instead of two hundred but it's better than none, she thought, and sighed again.

Hoping to change the subject, Shasa turned to the girl who was picking up some of her munny. "Hey! Heeeey!"

* * *

A boy smiled as he sat on the branch of a big tree.

"Hehehe... that trick i played with that looser was very amusing. I can't believe he fell for such a simple prank. hehehe."

The boy looked down and spotted a girl holding quite a lot of money. His eyes twinkled as he looked at her.

"Next victim!"

* * *

Kaoru: Okay... I was kinda lazy so I just copied and paste the stuff we wrote in the RP thread. The ends... cut off... o.o XD Hope ya like it! Hope ya'll review too! XD Your turn now Aemi-chi! XD 


	2. The Invisible Thief

**A Door to Light or Darkness, Kingdom Hearts**

_a joint fan fiction by Aemi Takahashi and Kaoru Hiirigizawa_

_

* * *

_

Notes from the Authors  
Aemi says, "Whoo! Unlike Kaoru, I did copy and paste, but edited it to suit the slightly edited storyline! Pyohoho! But anyways.. on to the second chaptereth!"

Disclaimer  
Kingdom Hearts is property of Squaresoft and Disney. The extra characters (Shasa, Aira, and a few others) as well as the plot are property of Aira and Kaoru.

* * *

Chapter Two

Aira walked over to Chouko as well, with Chrys following closely behind her. 

"Hm?" Shasa wondered. She felt like something was going to happen. She continued on walking toward the girl counting her money.

At last she arrived in front of her. "Hiya! I'm Shasa! Who are you?"

Chouko turned and saw Shasa, Aira, and Chrys. She tucked the money in her purse.

"Uhm, hi," she said, trying to smile. She found it odd and uncomfortable to be greeted by them after picking up the bills by herself.

"Sorry we couldn't help you with the money. We were having a little chat." Aira said.

Rei stood up and jumped into the air. He disappeared from sight as he glided towards the girl.

"Rei Kuragari, a.k.a Loki's reincarnation's finest prank... invisibility. I'm no demi-god for nothing! hehehe."

Rei stopped in front of Chouko and tripped her. Then he grabbed her money and made it look like the wind was blowing them away.

"REI!" Aira turned around, watching the money fly away again. She had known this "Rei" person.

"There's a thief." Chrys said, blinking.

"What? There's no one there, Chrys."

"Yes there is. The man stole the money. He's invisible."

Rei smirked as he stopped just a few feet above the ground.

"Now to show them Loki's greatest trick... I'll make the money disappear! Hehehe!"

Rei waved the money around in circles... then placed it inside his pocket giving them the illusion that it had just vanished.

"EH?" Aira was just about to go run for the money, too. She looked over to Shasa.

"Oh no! This is really bad!" Shasa turned around to Chouko.

"I'm so sorry. We can pay you back for all the trouble."

"Yeah, sure, since you're Shasa. Daughter of the richest couple in Destiny Islands."

"Darn, my cover is blown!"

"Hahahaha! I can't believe this! She's actually gonna pay her for money she didn't even lose. This is just hilarious! Hahaha!"

Rei laughed out loud but of course keeping his voice unheard to the girls.

"Hmmm... maybe i should drop a bucket of water on their heads. They may think some rain cloud just decided to splash at them. Hehehe."

With this he raised his finger and pointed at the area above the three girls. Buckets of water appeared and poured their load unto the unexpecting girls.

Aira's eyes glowed red. Her right eye started to twitch. Now she'll have to spend hours trying to get her hair all nice for the party, when the party's only an hour and a half away!

"R-r-r-r-r...rain...!" Aira exclaimed. Chrys shrugged like it happened all the time, which it did.

"That's strange," Shasa said, holding up her hand and looking at the other places. "It's only raining on us."

"I bet it's that thief. Well if Chrys can see him.. Chrys, please tell your cousin where he is." Aira said, making a fist with her left hand and her right hand going behind her.

"He's right up in that tree near the fountain." Chrys pointed out.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Aira ran towards the tree, jumped up and bashed the tree with her kendo sword about ten times, with her eyes still glowing.

"Woah! Scary...!" Rei just barely evaded the first blow...

"Hehehe... she's gonna have to do better than tha--"

... WHACK! Aira got a straight hit on Rei's head. Rei fell down the tree, losing his invisibility and his consciousness.

"Hah! I got you, you bastard." Aira landed on her feet, looking down at the unconscious Rei. She smirked and laughed.

"Do you really think you can mess up my hair and get away with it! I don't think so, Rei!"

Shasa ran over.

"Umm.. Fujiwara-san, we should get the money... Chrys said he put it in his pocket.. his right pocket."

"Hai." Aira returned to her normal self, but still very mad at Rei. "Left.. pocket.." She sat down beside him and reached into his left pocket and pulled out the money.

"Let's get this to the girl before he wakes up!" She ran over to Chouko and gave her all the money.

"Ugh... huh?" Rei quickly opened his eyes and stood up. He placed his right hand on his head and started rubbing the bump.

"Ouchie... Aira's still cute as ever but she's got the strength of a full grown gorilla now! Hehehe. Anyway..."

Rei stared at Chrys... he had a smile stuck on his face and was obviously planning something.

"That kid has powers.. no mortal could have seen me. Hehehe."

After Aira gave her the money, she apologized and said she needed to get back. But awhile after she stopped in her tracks. She thought she heard someone compare her to a gorrilla, but said to herself she really needed to get to the house soon. She shook her head.

"Let's go, Chrys." She took his hand and continued to walk home.

Cat ears grew out of Rei's head.

"Did i just hear... party?"

Rei had probed into Aira's mind and now had enough info on the party. He would have done the same thing to the little alien but couldn't because something was rejecting him.

"Yeah! Partay! Partay! I need to prepare some hot new tricks! Hahaha!"

Rei snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Credits  
We thank Squaresoft and Disney for making such a wonderful game! And of course to our readers!

Aemi says, "We can update faster since we just need to copy, paste, and edit! Hehehe!"


End file.
